Rebirth
by cristinasdf
Summary: How do you feel when you wake up and you can't remember anything? How can you talk to people that are supposed to be your friends but you can't remember or feel the friendship? Belle is confused and needs someone who can help her to bring her memories back. Redbeauty.


**Hi! That's the first fanfic I write in English and it's not my first language so don't kill me if my grammar and vocabulary are bad or if there are any mistakes, but instead you could leave a review telling me what's wrong and stuff.**

**In the first chapters Belle is going to be a little mean because she doesn't know anyone and can't trust in them. Of course, that will change in future chapters. This story won't be very long, I think (if you like this I may extend it).**

**So, enjoy!:3**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and the only thing I could see was light. Everything was so white that it hurt my eyes. I covered them with my hand and I had to close them because they began to sting. I tried with other senses; I took a deep breath and I found out that the air stank to sickness and I could hear some beeps. I was covered with a sheet and I had some tubes around my body. Again I opened my eyes, but slowly and letting them to get used to the light. After some minutes, I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital.

"What…?" My heart began to beat very fast. What was I doing in a hospital? Why? What happened to me? I remember an accident… Wait, me? "Who..." I looked at my hands and touched my face carefully. "…who am I?"

Tears began to fall from my checks, wetting everything they could. Anxiety flooded me and when I wanted to notice I was hyperventilating. I stood up and pulled of the tubes. I ran through the hallway until I reached the main door of the building, ignoring the nurses and strangers trying to catch me and calling me 'Belle', I didn't know why but I felt very angry.

When I was out, I stood up there, trying to relax myself and looking around. Where was I? When I was about to walk, a hand grabbed my arm, scaring me and making me take some steps back.

"¡Belle! Dearie, ¿are you OK?" An old man who seemed really relieved for seeing me was there, resting in his cane. His hand tried to caress mine but I didn't let him.

"You… you're the man from the other day, right?" I was frightened, I had the bad feeling I needed to remember something about the accident but my mind was blank.

"From yesterday, your accident was yesterday. And yes, I'm Gold; Mr. Gold. Doctors told me that you have lost your memory. How much do you remember?"

"Mr. Gold… I remember your name. I just…" I tried to think a little, my head was a mess. "I had to look for you… somebody told me to do so. I, I can't remember anything, just that I've been locked up for 28 years… and the accident from yesterday."

I wanted to avoid him but his hand grabbed my arm again and I couldn't leave. "That's no good… well Belle, let's go back to your bed in the hospital, you need to rest." He smiled at me. Again, that name. Where did it come from?

In the way back to my bed I wondered why everyone calls me Belle and what did I have to remember from the day before. The doctor Whale introduced himself to me and told me that I had to rest a few days more. I didn't mind that, I just wanted to know more about why I lost my memory but the doctors, the nurses and everybody avoided the question. What were they hiding?

The old man, Mr. Gold, said he wanted to wait in my room until I fell asleep, but I just pretended I was. Suddenly, he came over my bed and bent down. I couldn't open my eyes to see him but when I was trying to find out what was he doing I felt his lips over mine. I opened my eyes in horror and pulled him apart, screaming as loud as I could. Nurses came to the room very fast and made him to leave.

I was alone for the next hours and I spent the time thinking, the only thing I could do. Researching in my thought I remembered something strange. _Yesterday, when I was injured Mr. Gold healed me with his hand, putting it above the wound. And, after that, he shot a fire ball! Right, that's what I had to remember… that, was magic!_ Why, what the heck was happening? _I wake up and I can't remember a thing and there's magic, this is so crazy. _The only person whose name I remembered seemed to be so weird. He kissed me! And he could do magic! _This… this can't be true… _I fell asleep in the middle of my thoughts, with flashes from the day before.

When I woke up, a nurse came to speak with me. She told me while I was taking the medicines that they could change my memories and make me have weird thoughts, so I didn't have to worry about strange things. _Wait, so that thing about magic is because they are drugging me?_ They were treating me like an idiot. _What I saw was real, and not because of the medicines. _That night was so long I though it wasn't going to end.

Next day, I didn't feel like staying in the bed so I went for a walk. The hospital was big but there weren't a lot of patients. I went to watch TV a little; I wanted to see how things were doing in the world. After a little while, I saw a person coming next to me from the corner of my eye and I turned my head in her direction.

"Hello." She said looking at me and sitting in the couch. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Sorry, no I… I don't." Her face became sad and she looked to the ground.

"I'm Ruby. You used to come to my Granny's dinner… a lot before." That 'a lot' seemed very painful. "Anyways, I brought you something. You were always telling me about Jules Verne so I brought you my favorite book: 'The Mysterious Island'." She had such a wide and beautiful smile.

"Thanks…" I didn't really know what to say. "Were... were we really friends?"

"Yeah, we were." That face. I could tell how awful she was feeling. Her whole face was showing discomfort, she was very hurt.

In that moment I wasn't thinking about her, but I was thinking about what happened in the accident. "Then tell me the truth. Before I was brought here I was hurt, I was bleeding and then this man, he… he healed me! Then I saw he hold a ball of fire in his hands. How is that possible?!" While I was telling her that story, her face was still sad. And when she answered me, that sadness didn't disappeared.

"The nurses said that you could have strange memories so don't worry, is because of the medicines and-"

"No, I know what I saw! Please don't lie to me!" I don't know why but my body was out of my control. I stood up and began to shout. "I don't need your lies! Stop that!"

"Belle, please!" She got closer to me but I just shouted even louder.

"Don't call me that! Why is everyone keep calling me like that?!" I couldn't relax. What the hell was happening? The world was against me. I began to shake and I lost my strength but just before my mind could vanish and my body could fall that girl held me.

"Are you OK? Hey, look at me!" She was very worried. She placed her fingers softly in my jaw and made me connect my eyes with her. Wow, such a peaceful look, her eyes were so secure. "Are you all right or not?" My thoughts came back to the Earth, to that moment.

"Sorry. I just… I'm fine now." I didn't move even a single step from there. It was very warm.

"Thanks God, you made me worry, I thought you were going to collapse." I nodded, without paying attention to her words. When I noticed I was hugging her and she was giggling, I take some steps back and blushed. To me, she was a stranger but I felt very safe near her.

"It seems like your body begins to remember me." Again that smile. It kinda pissed me off; I wanted to smile like that.

"Maybe." I cleared my throat. "I think I will read that." I said taking the book. "Thank you, Ruby. And, uhm, nice to meet you?" I tried to smile, giving her a hand.

"Yup, nice to meet you, Belle." She squeezed my hand. "Oh, sorry! How should I call you?"

"Belle's good. Now I think about it I'm not sure why I was angry when I heard that name." I apologized.

"Great. Well, I should leave, my lunch break is over and I have to come back to the dinner." She hugged me again. "I hope we can get along well until you have your memories back, Belle."

"Of course." I hugged back and watched her leaving. _I 'made' a new friend but I haven't forgotten that stuff with magic. I'll have to wait before asking her again. Or I can ask Mr. Gold, I'm sure he'll answer me properly, he seems to like me after all. That's a little bit mean… but I have to know._

* * *

**That's all for today! Did yoy like it? If you did, leave a review and if you want to tell me ideas I'll accept them, and fav and follow the story!:3 And if you didn't like this and you hate me... leave a review anyway! Hahaha**


End file.
